vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Back from the Grave
Dance Back from the Grave is the twelfth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO 1919 - , still angered by recent events, refuses to help when a gruesome discovery is made in the Cauldron. is on alert when she uncovers the remnants of a sacrifice down by the docks and immediately realizes that it's the work of a dangerous warlock from their past. Meanwhile, when gets some information that Rebekah may be in trouble, he and set off to find her. At Rousseau's, confronts Marcel, who opens up and shares some details of his past with her, but things quickly spiral out of control when an unexpected visitor shows up. Finally, a violent confrontation ensues when Klaus faces off against a powerful force with an unmatched advantage over him. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Shannon Kane as Sabine/Celeste Dubois Guest Cast *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Quotes Extended Promo :Diego: "We got a problem." :Marcel: "It's two more of my guys gone. Nice job, captain." :Sophie: "It's sacrificial magic. The more guys they kill, the more power they get." :Klaus: "I want the head of whoever did this on a stick." :Papa Tunde: "I will hurt Klaus Mikaelson as he hurt me, and when I'm done, he'll wish that he could die." Webclip :Rebekah: "I'm tired of being controlled and threatened by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them." :Elijah: "I expect such behaviour from niklaus, it's so very disappointing when it comes from you rebekah. Do you not see that in his way he is making an effort here, he's invited us back into our family home, he yearns for our family to be reunited." :Rebekah: "Yes, he's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It's his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake. I have fallen for it every time, and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more!" :Elijah: "I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here, leadership may be a good thing for him. Now sister, please I ask you if you cannot support him then at least do nothing to provoke him." Soundtrack Trivia *There will be flashbacks to 1919 in this episode. *There will be a flashback of Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah, Niklaus and Papa Tunde. *Flashbacks show Marcel used to be a soldier. Continuity *Davina will not appear in this episode, as she was killed by Sophie in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *Cami was last seen in The Casket Girls. *Diego was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *This is the first episode in which Thierry and Diego appear together since Tangled Up In Blue. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'Dance Back From The Grave' is the title of a song by . It is a track from his album which was inspired by Hurricane Katrina which struck New Orleans in 2005. Gallery Videos The Originals 1x12 Promo HD "Dance Back from the Grave" |Short promo The Originals 1x12 Extended Promo - Dance Back from the Grave HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x12 Webclip 1 - Dance Back from the Grave HD|Webclip The Originals - Dance Back from the Grave Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Pictures Dance Back from the Grave.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (2).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (5).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (6).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (7).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (8).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (9).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (10).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (11).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (12).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (13).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (14).jpg H108a-128-org-110-01.jpg H108a-128-org-110-02.jpg H108a-128-org-110-03.jpg H108a-128-org-110-04.jpg H108a-128-org-110-05.jpg H108a-128-org-110-06.jpg H108a-128-org-110-07.jpg H108a-128-org-110-08.jpg H108a-128-org-110-09.jpg H108a-128-org-110-10.jpg H108a-128-org-110-11.jpg H108a-128-org-110-12.jpg H108a-128-org-110-13.jpg H108a-128-org-110-14.jpg H108a-128-org-110-15.jpg H108a-128-org-110-16.jpg H108a-128-org-110-17.jpg H108a-128-org-110-18.jpg H108a-128-org-110-19.jpg H108a-128-org-110-20.jpg H108a-128-org-110-21.jpg H108a-128-org-110-22.jpg H108a-128-org-110-23.jpg H108a-128-org-110-24.jpg H108a-128-org-110-25.jpg H108a-128-org-110-26.jpg H108a-128-org-110-27.jpg H108a-128-org-110-28.jpg H108a-128-org-110-29.jpg DanceBack-feature.jpg Savages481.jpg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes